J'ai toujours raison, même si j'ai tort
by Whilde
Summary: Le tome III des aventures de Maxumum Ride made by moi. Le destin des enfants mutans, la quête de vérité de Max... autant d'éléments qui rythmeront son quotidien, mais elle peut compter sur sa famille et sur Fang!


**Titre:** J'ai toujours raison, même si j'ai tort

**Description:** Ma première fanfiction, et la première sur Maximum Ride, le roman de James Patterson. Bien entendu, tous les personnages lui appartiennent! Etant donné que les fanfic françaises sur Max sont quasiment inexistantes (deux à ma connaissance...) j'ai voulu me lancer. J'éspère que vous apprécierez cette fic, n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, des hypothèses, des suggestions... bref, pleins de reviews^^ Histoire de savoir si ça vaut le coup que j'écrive la suite! Dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais ça devrait venir au fur et à mesure.

**Résumé:** L'action se passe à la fin du tome II des aventures de Maximum Ride - c'est-à-dire que cette fic est en quelque sorte, mon tome III. Après s'être échappés par miracle du QG d'Itex, Max et sa famille font route vers un endroit pépère, quand ils rencontrent un orage...

**Genres:** Aventure, action, romance (FAX)

**Avertissement:** Comme chacun sait, si vous avez lu le roman de James Patterson, l'héroïne ne mache jamais ses mots. Conséquemment, il peut arriver que l'histoire soit parfois narrée avec un ton cru ou vulgaire, et que certains détails sanglants apparaissent. Rien de bien méchant selon moi, mais je préfère prévenir: le ton est selon moi conforme à celui du roman d'origine.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une colère noire, aussi noire que les ventres des nuages d'orage qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel en cet instant, saturait tous les pores de ma peau et les moindres recoins de mon esprit. Je me mettais souvent en colère, ça vous avez pu le remarquer, mais là ça dépassait tout. Si j'avais eu un Eraser en face de moi, je lui aurais fait la peau sans hésiter pour me défouler. Et même à une centaine d'Erasers, histoire d'être sûre que ça passe bien. Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun Eraser en vue quand on vole à mille mètres d'altitude et des bananes.

Comment avaient-ils osé? Moi et ma famille, on étaient parvenus à sortir (à peu près) indemnes des griffes des blouses-blanches mégalo du QG d'Itex. Ca aurait du me faire plaisir, mais nada. Le coup de la Max II m'avait mise dans une rage intense et, incapable de positiver, je ruminais de sombres pensées dès que le soulagement d'en être sortis vivants se dissipait un peu. Non mais, comment avaient-ils osé me cloner, MOI? Et quand allaient-ils enfin cesser de détruire des vies pour leur simple plaisir? Je sais que ce genre d'expériences génétiques sans scrupules étaient mon quotidien depuis ma plus tendre enfance et que j'aurais du y être habituée. Mais là, j'en avais vraiment MARRE.

"_Tu fais une tronche mortelle_" m'a sorti Fang sans parvenir à dissimuler un rire.

Je lui ai jeté un regard d'outre tombe. Non, vraiment, j'étais incapable de me détendre et de tirer un trait sur tout ça.

Nous volions haut dans le ciel, observant le paysage s'étirer sous nos yeux jusqu'à l'horizon. Un vent glacial nous balayait à contre-sens, me renvoyant à la figure mes sentiments les moins reluisants. Juste devant nous, à moins de trois kilomètres, un gros orage formé de nuages noirs en ébullition grondait et se gonflait, avide de déverser sa foudre. J'en avais vraiment marre. Sauver le monde, qu'il avait dit, le Jeb? Il pouvait aussi bien aller se faire foutre. La dernière fois que j'avais essayé de sauver quelque chose, en l'occurrence ma petite famille (et aussi ma dignité, je dois l'avouer), cette mission de sauvetage du monde m'avait littéralement pété à la gueule. Conséquemment, je n'étais pas prête de recommencer.

"_Hé, Max_" a lancé le Gasman. "_Déride toi ou tu vas devenir toute vieille et frippée avant l'âge._"

"_Il a raison_" a fait Fang à son tour, ironique. "_Tu ressembles à ces grands-mères qu'on voit dans les films de Miyazaki._"

"_Ce n'est pas irréparable_" a rétorqué Angel d'un ton faussement sérieux. "_Je pourrais contrôler l'esprit d'une vendeuse de cosmétiques pour qu'elle nous donne la meilleure crème anti-rides._"

C'en était trop! Sous les éclats de rire générals, j'ai poussé un cri de hargne, leur ai lancé un regard vexé et ai tapé une pointe, m'éloignant à tire-d'ailes en direction de l'orage. Quelle ingratitude, ceux-là! Grâce à ma prodigieuse accélération, j'étais déjà loin d'eux quand j'ai entendu Fang me crier, s'apercevant que je fonçais droit sur l'orage:

"_Reviens! C'est dangereux!_"

Mais je n'en avais cure. Au contraire, quelque chose en moi recherchait le danger, ou plutôt l'adrénaline. Le seul truc qui me faisait tenir quand tous les autres me faisaient défaut. En jetant brièvement un coup d'œil derrière moi, j'ai vu que Fang s'était lancé à ma poursuite. J'ai senti le vent cingler mon visage avec force, mes yeux s'emplir de larmes sous la vitesse; l'amas de nuages noirs et bleuâtres se rapprochait dangereusement.

"_MAX! Attention!_"

Au moment où je passais en flèche sous le ventre sombre et tourmenté des nuages, luttant contre des rafales de plus en plus violentes, un éclair blafard à jailli dans un fracas de fin du monde, et j'aurais fini en volaille grillée si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de freiner net, l'évitant in extremis. L'énergie cinétique m'a fait chuter d'une bonne centaine de mètres, tandis que des étincelles douloureuses parcouraient mon corps et que ma tignasse blonde se dressait sur ma tête.

Ah, cette sensation! Le pur pied!

Mais bon, j'avais failli y passer.

J'ai redéployé mes ailes au maximum pour reprendre de l'altitude, mais une bourrasque terriblement forte m'a fait choir de plus belle. Frustrée et en colère, j'ai tenté dérechef de m'élever, quand un deuxième éclair a jailli, langue mortelle sur le ciel noir, me contraignant à opérer un brusque changement de direction. Mais à ma grande stupéfaction, impossible ensuite de me redresser; une rafale m'a fait culbuter et j'ai perdu deux cents bons mètres d'altitude, incapable de me dépêtrer d'une spirale d'air descendante.

J'étais en train de tomber comme une pierre! Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais m'écraser au sol comme un vulgaire oisillon qui tombe de très, très haut. Malgré ma musculature et mes ailes puissantes, j'étais fourbue et je manquais de sommeil; je sentais mon corps me tirailler dans de vains efforts pour freiner ma chute inexorable. D'habitude, je suis plutôt douée en vol, soit dit sans me vanter. Mais là, c'était comme si une mini-tornade doublée d'un orage m'entourait de toute part.

Et c'est alors que, dans un éclair sombre, Fang est apparu à mes côtés.

Il luttait lui aussi contre le vent, cela se voyait sur son visage; mais il s'en sortait à peine mieux que moi. Il a du lire le début de panique dans mes yeux car il a crié, sa voix parvenant à porter sur le mugissement du vent:

"_Attrape ma main_!"

J'aurais du refuser, par dignité. Mais c'était Fang et, quand votre vie est en jeu, ce n'est généralement pas la fierté qui vous étouffe. En tendant le bras au maximum, j'ai réussi à saisir sa main et il a bandé ses muscles pour me tirer vers le haut.

A ce moment là un troisième éclair, terrible par rapport aux deux premiers, a jailli du ventre des nuages, déchirant le ciel dans notre direction. Pour éviter de se faire électrocuter, Fang s'est écarté vivement de côté, se projetant contre moi. Nos ailes en pleins battements se sont heurtés et on est aussitôt tombés comme des masses, avalés et malmenés par les bourrasques.

Tandis qu'on chutait à une vitesse ahurissante, impossible de déployer mes ailes. L'inertie était telle que je les sentais se tendre douloureusement; si j'insistait, elles allaient tout simplement se détacher. En jetant un regard à Fang, j'ai constaté qu'il en allait de même pour lui.

J'ai regardé le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse, et j'ai compris: nous allions nous écraser comme de vulgaires crêpes.

Aïe aïe aïe. Tout est de ma faute. Je savais pourtant qu'il était dangereux de voler pendant un orage.

Un pensée chelou me vint alors à l'esprit de manière tout à fait incongrue.

Au moins, Fang et moi aurions été côte à côte, même dans la mort…


End file.
